<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cape Brotherhood by Izuka_Ren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571093">The Cape Brotherhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuka_Ren/pseuds/Izuka_Ren'>Izuka_Ren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Humor, Ichigo is done, Uryuu really likes capes, silliness, what the hell did i write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuka_Ren/pseuds/Izuka_Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia is fan girly...Ishida is unhealthy...Sado is quiet...Inoue is-well- inoue-ish...Ichigo is trying desperately not to lose it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cape Brotherhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo knew that Ishida had an almost unhealthy obsession for capes…but this was carrying things too far- way way beyond unhealthy- in fact, so far, the word 'unhealthy'<br/>
was in the danger of disappearing.Trying to undo the reflex spasm that had overwhelmed his facial muscles, he forced a grimace on his face and surveyed his classmate's room again.</p><p>Capes for bed sheets- check, capes- for curtains-check, table cloth- check, blanket for plushy toys (?)-check, carpet-check…</p><p><br/>
"Nothing weird." Said Ichigo forcefully to himself. "He's just different, that's all. Yeah. This is all done probably to show off or something. Hm…"</p><p><br/>
"Amazing!" Orihime whirled past, eyes wide.<br/>
Sado nodded and followed her.<br/>
Ichigo turned to Rukia for help. At least one person should share his feelings, right?<br/>
Rukia was staring at the carpet which had weird bunnies drawn on it.<br/>
Damn! The Quincy's more strategic than I thought.</p><p><br/>
Ichigo turned and stepped back hastily.<br/>
"Is something wrong, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked pleasantly, being the polite boy he was.<br/>
Ichigo frantically shook his head and opening a drawer that happened to be there, grabbed a –yes- cape and said hastily,<br/>
"Um…I was admiring this. What is it?"<br/>
"My shroud. I designed it myself."<br/>
A spasm overtook his hands and the cape dropped to the ground.<br/>
"Hm…"</p><p><br/>
Note- never ever come to Ishida's house again.</p><p><br/>
"Anyway," Ishida's voice broke into Ichigo's thought. "The reason I called you all here. I want to form a club – The Cape Brotherhood. Would you mind joining – Kurosaki?"<br/>
In dismay, Ishida surveyed the wall which had an Ichigo-shaped hole in it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>